


Normality is Overrated

by ChaoticLilAznGurl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLilAznGurl/pseuds/ChaoticLilAznGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to New York, Kagome wished for some normalcy. But unfortunately for her, New York decided to look vulnerable and host an invasion. Kagome/? R/R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_Chaotic: -cough- well… after re-watching the Avengers the second time, I couldn't help it. Chapters will vary in lenght_

_Once again, I don't know how many this will be or the pairings. The poll will be up so go pick your favorite pairing! Still winging it, no beta. –happy face-_

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Marvels Creation. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter One**

**Prompt: N/A**

Clint Barton; member of the Avengers, recruited by Agent Nick Fury, an expert archer and ferociously trained in hand-to-hand combat, was brainwashed by an evil Norse God, and fought off an alien invasion.

But it all really came down to the question: crunchy, smooth or two in one peanut butter?

They were lined up at eye level as Clint slowly debated on which one to choose from.

"Need help there?" a soft but lightly accented voice cut through his thoughts. "I've passed by this aisle four times already and kept seeing you with the same deep in thought face."

He blinked, surprised that someone had snuck up on him and turned to only see a petite female, looking at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Choose." He simply said, gesturing towards the jars.

She hummed under her breath as a small smile appeared on her lips. "Well… If I were to choose, I would pick crunchy."

Clint was about to grab her choice when she continued, "But it all depends on you, wouldn't it? Crunchy would get stuck in your teeth and the two in one jar comes with only one flavored jam instead of choosing another flavor or if you decide to mix it up. The smooth is somewhat plain and not much adventurous."

She stated and watched him contemplate for a second, only to see him reach for her suggested jar.

Clint gave her a smirk and placed the jar in his basket only to freeze at the insane amount of food in her cart. Several of different kinds of meat were stacked on the bottom, which caused him to raise his eyebrow higher than he ever would imagine, then in the middle were different kinds of junk food that ranged from all kinds of candies that dentists would run away to variety of chips. On top of that layer was the healthy choices; fruit and vegetables.

"Feeding starving people?" he couldn't help but ask and his eyes landed on her now rosy cheeks.

"More like hungry and starving boys who go out and play all the time." She chirped

He was slightly put off at the mention of boys but he pushed the feeling aside. "Will you need help carrying them all?"

"If you wouldn't mind." She asked, sheepishly, and then looked at his basket. "Was peanut butter all you were going to buy?"

"I'm man; all we know how to make are sandwiches." He simply replied as he pushed her from the cart, leaving her behind him, giggling.

XXXXX

"Shouldn't these boys of yours help you with their groceries?" Clint asked, as he adjusted his hands.

Kagome simply shrugged and danced around him with only the light bags in her hands. "Having trouble there, Clint?"

"No." He gruffly muttered, his man pride was on the line here.

They continued down the sidewalk as his mind wandered over the female beside him. The total amount of food that she had brought was ridiculously insane, plus the sleek solid black card she handed towards the cashier was also an eyebrow rising. If she was currently the holder of a black card, where was her vehicle?

His train of thought was once again interrupted as a group of twenty or more motorcyclists suddenly surrounded them and he pushed her behind him, squaring his shoulders. "Stay behind me, Kagome."

He felt his invisible hackles rose up as the leader, from the stance the stranger was giving off, turned off his bike and settled it on the kickstand. He was then brought out of his battle stance as Kagome touched his arm.

"It's okay, Clint," She smiled reassuring at him, "These are the boys I've mentioned earlier."

He watched the leader look at his lackeys and tilted his head towards him. He saw the others repeat the leader, making their bike lean on their kickstand and came towards him.

"You gonna hand them over, or what?" one asked, when he didn't relinquish his hold on the food.

He handed over the groceries and watched the men secure them on their bikes while some nodded or simply waved at Kagome. All but three remained as the others left to her house to drop them off and placed them respectively where they belong in her kitchen, which Kagome taught them to do after coming home to melted ice cream.

"Clint, this is Kouga." She stated towards the man with his arms crossed in the middle, as she brought him over to the three. "That's Hakkaku with the Mohawk helmet and that's Ginta, in the grey lining on his jacket."

"Guys, this is my new friend, Clint, who I met in the store."

He watched the three take off their helmets and came to face with tanned, each with their own expression. Ginta's hair was slick back while Hakkaku's hair was flat against his head, the sides shaved off. Kouga, who he noticed, had his hair in a high pony tail and shockingly sky blue eyes, gave him a look over only to soften his expression when he faced Kagome.

"Where's your car, Kagome?"

"It's in the shop." She replied, smiling at him, "Inu wanted to give it a look over. Besides, todays a lovely day and I thought of walking it."

"But that was a lot of food, sis." Ginta pointed out.

"And why didn't you call us to help you?" Hakkaku asked.

"Good thing I met Clint, huh? Besides, I didn't want to interrupt you guys with your run through the new city."

The three sighed, unable to get annoyed at her.

"Anyways, thanks but I'll be taking Kagome home now." Kouga said, as he tossed an extra helmet, which he stored under his bike, at her.

Kagome simply waved at him as Kouga took off on his bike as Ginta and Hakkaku flanked his side.


	2. Chapter Two

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Two**

**Prompt: Immortal**

It was Steve's luck that his motorcycle decided to break down, when he deemed it to be a good day to go for a drive. Too bad for him, his bike decided that it needed to go see the doctor.

But where is he going to find one that works with custom made?

Locking the bike and leaned the bike onto its kickstand, he left his baby as he tried to search for a phone booth. Cellphones were still new to him.

As he turned the corner he heard the familiar sounds of an electric power tool and the smell of grease and oil. Poking his head in, he was glad to see that it was a shop that mainly focuses on bikes.

"Hello?" a soft voice said behind him, making him jump. Turning around, he smiled sheepishly at the petite woman who called out to him and ran his hand through his hair. "Can I help you?"

"Oh yes. My bike broke down at the corner and I was just searching for a payphone when I found this place." He explained.

"Good thing you found us, huh?" she gave him a small smile. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Steve Rogers, Ma'am."

"Well I see chivalry isn't dead." She said, teasing him and smiled at his blush, "How about you go fetch your bike and I'll tell the boys that they have a customer?"

XXXXX

"So what's wrong with this baby?" a tall, tanned, greased up, dull blue eyed male asked him as he took out a clipboard and held it above his head as Steve watched Kagome try and jump for it.

"Come on, Kouga. You said that I get to work with the clipboard." She pouted at him.

Blue eyes rolled upwards and he forfeited it over. With nothing to do with his hands, he simply crossed them.

Steve watched all of this with amusement in his eyes and a small smile. "Well it was fine when I took it for a drive until it started to sputter and stall."

He watched Kagome at the corner of his eye -he was inspecting the various of engine parts and motorcycles- as she wrote down what was wrong and Kouga hovering over her shoulder, telling her what to mark or write down. All he got was Kouga's grunt as he walked his bike into his shop when they were finished. He followed Kagome towards the waiting room and was introduced to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"So, Mr. Rogers, tell me about you." Kagome said; half her face covered by a mug as she took a sip. He saw a look in her eyes and he _knew_ that she _knew_ that there was something special about him.

"Well I was what you people call 'scrawny' now and days."

"Now and days?" a single eyebrow rose.

"Yes, Ma'am, I was born in the year 1922." He waited for her to exclaim false or simply laughed, but she remained quiet and only arched an eyebrow.

He continued, "I was a fine arts student specializing in industrialization in the 1940's before America entered World War II. I attempted to enlist in the army only to be turned away due to my poor constitution. An U.S. officer offered me an alternative way to serve my country by being a test subject in project, "Operation: Rebirth." He paused to take a sip of coffee.

"It was a top secret defense research project designed to create physically superior soldiers. I accepted and after a rigorous physical and combat training and selection process was selected as the first test subject. I was given injections and oral ingestion of the formula dubbed the "Super Soldier Serum" developed by the scientist Dr. Abraham Erskine. I was then exposed to a controlled burst of "Vita-Rays" that activated and stabilized the chemicals in my system. The process successfully altered my physiology from its frail state to the maximum of human efficiency, including greatly enhanced musculature and reflexes."

He told her his life story of how he was re-imaged as a superhero and a propaganda symbol to counter Nazi Germany's head of terrorist operations, the Red Skull. Then went on about his uniform how it was made to resemble the American flag. It seemed like hours when he finally finished his life story.

"I take it; it's no surprise to you?" His statement came out as a question and he watched her give him a smile.

She blinked slowly and settled her tea down on the table and gave him a long and hard piercing stare, "Would you believe me if I told you that I was over five-hundred-years-old?"

Steve couldn't keep the shock out of his face and his eyes roamed her face and body, then flushed and caught himself.

"Do you believe in youkai or as you American's call it; Japanese folk creatures or ghosts."

At his shake, she continued, "Long ago there used to be a jewel called the Shikon no Tama or the Jewel of Four Souls. A powerful priestess sealed a powerful youkai away along with herself. Fifty years later, another priestess met a half-demon…"

She went on, telling him of her life story and her adventures; of how at the last tiring battle, the jewel went back into her body and the well sealed forever. The jewel granted her immortality and she trained with the western Daiyoukai and his half-brother. He took in her every word and processed it into his brain.

"You're bikes done." Kouga's voice startled him.

"Oh, thank you." He said, as he took out his wallet. "How much for the repair?"

"Free of charge for keeping Kagome company and telling her about you."

' _How could he have heard me over the sound of the power tools?'_ Steve's face must have shown his confusion and Kouga simply blinked his blue eyes at him. Steve took a step back as it now shined with animosity. He saw something swish at the corner of his eye and he connected the dots, "Oh."

All Kouga gave him was a fanged smirk and a wave as he turned around to go back to what he was doing earlier; his tail giving him a swish and a flick.

XXXXX

"If you like, you can drop by for a change of scenery, you're more than welcome."

Steve smiled at the meaning behind her words. The team back at Stark Enterprise sometimes made him feel left out, "I would be honored, Miss Higurashi."

"Kagome is fine. We've told each other our life stories so I think it's time we drop the formality." She said, giving him a smile.

"Then please call me, Steve." He replied with a smile of his own and speeded off, unable to wait for the next.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaotic: I had a bit trouble with Tony’s perverseness. 
> 
> Oh, and thanks to deebeth89 who caught my mistakes. If you see any, tell me, I usually catch them meself –happy face-
> 
> By the way, anyone know what those long bags that comes with a hanger designed for dresses are called? So that they won’t get dirty or ruined, so people put them on a hanger, inside either a white or black bag.
> 
> Remember to vote for your favorite pairing on FF.Net!

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Three**

**Prompt: Sway**

Kagome stepped out of the bus; a long and somewhat flat black bag was held over her shoulder as she carried it by the hanger, as it made it stop in front of Takahashi Corp. Walking through the glass doors; she ignored the receptionist glare when she gave her a cheery wave. Taking out her personal card that lets her gets her into the top floor and hummed as the elevator went up.

Stepping out onto a floor with only two doors and a front desk, she entered the one on the left, and her eyes met with one of the most beautiful men in the world… And then rolled her eyes at the state of him still sitting at his table, typing away.

"The party starts in an hour and you're not ready!" she glared at him as she walked to his office closet and got out his suit for the night.

"Hm."

"Don't 'Hm' me Mister. I had to take the bus." She replied, getting out his tie collection, holding it up to his suit. She felt the question being asked silently by him.

"Inu wanted to get it checked out. Now come on, up and get dressed." She answered his silent question as she took her dress out from the hanger bag and got dressed in his closet, muttering, "I thought you were punctual."

When she came out, she wore an elegant dark blue halter dress that flowed like water to the floor. Kagome wasn't big on jewelry so she donned a silver bracelet and a single diamond necklace on a silver chain. Silver heels graced her feet, making her three inches taller.

Her eyes looked up after slipping her feet into the shoes and she took in Sesshoumaru in a regular expensive suit that probably cost more than her whole wardrobe, his hair was now short and black, the silver hair was hidden behind his youki and his golden eyes were darker, making them seem hazel. He was fixing his tie when Inuyasha barged in, tie in his hands. She giggled and did his tie for him and then stood back, taking in the brothers. Like Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha also wore a suit but with a red tie. But instead of short black hair like his older half-brother, his was kept long and his eyes were violet instead of fierce amber ones.

"Let's go, shall we?"

XXXXX

"Introducing the Takahashi brothers, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha along with Sesshoumaru's heiress, Kagome Higurashi." Was announced and everyone stopped to watch the three walk down the stairs and graced everyone on the floor.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Kagome's back as he led her towards one os his soon-to-be business partners.

"Kagome, I would like to introduce you to Tony Stark of Stark Enterprise." Sesshoumaru said, "Mr. Stark, my heiress, Kagome Higurashi."

"Pleasure." Tony purred, his eyes ranking her form up and down while kissing the back of her hand.

Kagome merely blinked his eye ogling off and gave him a small smile. "Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Stark. But may I say, impressive tower you have here in New York."

Tony's chest puffed out in pride.

"But it's nothing compared to Takahashi's Corporation in Japan." Kagome tittered behind her hand as she watched Tony deflate, eyes sparkling with amusement. She waved Sesshoumaru off as he went to speak with another associate.

"Have you been here long in New York?" he asked, "I could give you a taste of the big apple." He winked at her.

Kagome couldn't resist the roll of her eye and was whisked away towards the dance floor with his hand lower than appropriate. "Come along now, darling. Sway with me!"

**An hour later…**

Kagome drummed her fingers across her arms in boredom; Tony had been dragged away by some of his business partners, talking about some stocks or some sort. She was sitting at her designated seat, watching the Takahashi brothers charm their way through some business deals when she felt a presence settle down next to her. Turning her head and was faced to face with none other than Tony.

"Ran away?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Eyes glittered in amusement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tony sniffed and took a sip of champagne.

"Anyways, I've been wanting to ask you about something, but didn't want to seem rude and drag you away from your acquaintances." She said, leaning closer to him.

"Oh?" His eyes slowly trailed down to her cleavage then up to her sparkling eyes.

"Do you think there's a chance that we can be more than strangers, sitting here at a table?"

"We've been introduced already, my dear. But what do you mean by 'more'?" His hand moved to cover hers, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

"I wanted to know if you would like to play with me." Her voice husky and eyes heated, sparkling with excitement.

"Oh, I would love to." He murmured, leaning closer.

"Great!" She chirped and handed an extra pen at him. "I'm _so_ bored and have been wanting to play tic-tac-toe with someone, since Inuyasha left for a little chat with some partners. But he's taking too long."

Tony blinked and blinked again. His mind trying to take in what just happened. _'Why that little vixen._ ' But he indulged her in a game or two.

XXXXX

Even though tic-tac-toe was an easy and simple game, it took them much longer to win. Both were cunning and tricky, but unfortunately he lost and she wondered if Stark was somewhat related to Miroku; he said so many inappropriate things that left Sesshoumaru with itsy bitsy smirk at the corner of his lips and Inuyasha never coming back, leaving her at his mercy. But it wasn't her fault; she egged him on. He was amusing… when trying not to feel her up.

He almost 'accidentally' spilled his drink on her when he went to go get more, claiming, "There was a banana peel on the floor and my foot somehow ended up on it." Luckily no one got splashed, besides a ruined carpet.

Another time was when his hand lingered above her backside that she had to pinch his hand. The other was while dancing; when he would pull her flushed against him, more so than normal.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha or Marvel’s Avengers or Wii.
> 
> Didn’t want to introduce all of the Avengers in every single chapter, so here’s one with Kagome and the youkais. Enjoy.

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Four**

**Prompt: Sticks and Stones**

 

Kagome Higurashi was excited for the day. She gave a small hint that she was feeling stuffy and told Sesshoumaru. Who then felt that he had remained in his human form far too long already and he had the need to run free. Calling up Kouga and Inuyasha, they met at his private Jet; Tenseiga.

 

As the plane was in the air, Kagome could feel the excitement and anticipation in the air. The boys were burning with energy that it was affecting her also. So they passed the time on some consoles that Inuyasha weaseled in for Sesshoumaru to agree; probably to help out at the company or to stop eating ramen in his presence.

 

“So what’s our destination?” Kagome asked, as she watched Inuyasha duke it out with Kouga on Smash Bros Wii.

 

“Shirakami Sanchi.” Sesshoumaru replied from behind the newspaper.

 

“Is Shippou going to meet us there?” Kagome asked. She hasn’t seen her son for a while.

 

“Keh. You know he wouldn’t miss a chance like this.” Inuyasha said.

 

“So… Shirakami Sanchi, eh? Wasn’t that forest named after Sesshoumaru? Who was seen by some campers who said and I quote ‘We saw something big and white moving in the forest’?” Kouga asked a mischievous smirk on his lips.

 

Sesshoumaru simply threw a packet of mixed nuts at Kouga’s head from behind the newspaper. Kouga’s surprised yelp placed amusement in his eyes.

 

XXXXX

 

“You ready?” Inuyasha asked Kagome who was on his back. They were going to jump out of the plane since there was no place for it to land. In response, Kagome adjusted her grip and nodded, excitement running through her veins and the feel of nostalgia of falling.

 

At her nod, Kouga opened the airplane door with his demonic strenght and a huge and powerful gust of wind blew in, barely budged the males. Everything was tied down in the plane from keeping it a mess. Inuyasha simply took a step and then they were freefalling. Sesshoumaru followed then Kouga after pushing the door to close. Youki swirled around the three forms and their senses heightened.

 

When Kagome asked what it felt like to have their youki back in Kouga’s shop, he simply replied, “It’s like being born again. You’re senses repoened opened and you take everything in. The dull world becomes vibrant; you can smell the water in the air and feel the wind ten times more. The water and ground pulsing, like a vein. It’s just simply… Magical.”

 

The look in his eyes made her realize that the boys haven’t been in their animal form for a long time, and they missed it. Inuyasha’s and Kouga’s need for fast cars and the power Sesshoumaru had were all there, but it just wasn’t the same.

Kagome felt Inuyasha brunched up and they slowed their descending form by pushing their youki against the ground. When they all landed, two large canine beasts flanked their sides; a white majestic inu with a blue crescent on its forehead and two maroon stripes on each cheek with piercing golden eyes. His body was stretched over forty feet plus his tail. On the right of the inu, a black ookami with startling sky blue pupil eyes looked at her and growled. Opening his mouth, his long pink tongue rolled out.

“Oi!” A loud voice called out to them, “Took you guys long enough, thought me and Kirara were going to start without you.”

 

Red vibrant hair held up high on his head in a ponytail and vivid green eyes sparkled with mischief. Long fox like ears covered in auburn fur were on top of his head and six swishing tails flick in anticipation. “Shippou!”

 

Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha’s back and she glomped her son, laughing as he picked her up and twirled them both around.

 

“And Kirara.” She cooed, as the feline jumped into her arms and Kagome scratched the her behind her ears, “I guess you needed a run too, huh?”

 

As Kirara was in Kagome’s arms, Shippou took the simple loose bracelet off of one of her paws. And ‘Poof’. Her two tails flickered back and forth. Since Kirara didn’t have a human form or enough youki to change her appearance, Shippou decided to create a talisman for her. But the side effects were that she had to remain within three yards for the magic to take hold or stay inside of his office, when he decides to bring her. Shippou’s home was cloaked in magic, so whenever guests arrive for parties or banquets, they would see Kirara with one tail, when in fact she has two in the eyes of non-human beings.

 

Another youki swelled up like a volcano and with a burst, another large canine graced the field, the smallest around twenty feet, an orange/auburn kitsune with 6 tails lazily flickering around. Kirara felt the energy, jumped out of Kagome’s arms and when she landed, she became bigger; but smaller than the boys, long canines erupted from her mouth like a saber tooth tiger. She butted her head against Kagome’s knees and stood at her side, lowering herself a bit.

 

“You want me to ride you?” She asked and then understood; she missed her mistress, Sango. Climbing onto her back, she ran her hands through her silky coat and called out to Inuyasha, “Hey Inu! I’ll be riding with Kirara instead of you.”

 

Inuyasha simply looked at the large feline and nodded his head at her in thanks. Inuyasha’s youki was the last to raise and when it fell, he remained in his human form but with new features; purple jagged stripes caressed his cheeks.

 

And without a word, Sesshoumaru howled followed by Inuyasha, shortly after Kouga, then Shippou and lastly, Kirara gave her own roar and they all took off into the forest.

 

XXXXX

 

The sun was beginning to rise into the late afternoon when everyone’s the need to run had been quelled. They found a stream to intake water; Sesshoumaru and Kouga remained in their canine form while Shippou returned to his humanoid.

 

“For a while there Inuyasha, you looked like you were lagging behind.” Shippou taunted.

 

“Keh. Your eyes must be failing you already then, runt.” Inuyasha simply replied back, throwing him a smirk.

 

“Kouga agrees with me, right?” Mischievous green eyes looked at the huge wolf laying some yards away and got a rumble in response.

 

“Oi, flea bag! I must have passed you like a bazillion times while we were running.” Kouga’s eyes snapped to Inuyasha’s and gave a crude response in a bark.

 

Kagome watched all of this in amusement, it seems like their rivalry was still there and stronger than ever.

 

“But hell, it was funny when Shippou tripped, running through some heavy roots that littered that one part of the forest. Still not used to running with the big boys, eh?” Inuyasha cried and fell on his back laughing. Kouga joining in with his canine sniggering and amusement in Sesshoumaru’s eyes.

 

“Sticks and stones, Inuyasha. Sticks and stones.” Was all Shippou said to the half-demon.

 

XXXXX

 

_Chaotic: Don’t worry, there is a plot. Just wanted to have Kagome meet some of the members. _


	5. Chapter Five

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Five**

**Prompt: N/A**

 

“Back again, Miss Romanoff?” The security guard asked; used to seeing the overly displayed flowers in her hands.

 

“You know how Tony Stark is.” The flowers moved up and down in a shrug, the whole thing blocking her upper body.

 

“True. Well go right on up. She’s home this time and I’ll tell her that you’re coming up.” He said as he swiped a card key and pressed Kagome’s floor level on a machine; that way, the selected elevator won’t stop at other levels. The system is still a prototype, so it’s not out in the world. He picked up the phone and told Kagome that Tony Stark sent flowers again.

 

Stepping thought the thick bullet proof glass entry; she stepped into the only elevator that was open and placed the flowers down beside her, pressing the floor number.

 

Going up towards the fifteenth floor, the elevator ‘Ding-ed’ and opened, revealing a floor with only a single door. Carrying the flowers in her hand and somewhat awkwardly pressing the doorbell with her elbow. Immediately, the door opened, and a soft female voice ushered her through.

 

“I’m so very sorry that Mr. Stark would do this to you, for the past two weeks.” The voice said and Natasha was relieved of her baggage. Her blue-green eyes took in the 4,000 square feet apartment duplex that was surrounded with roses that Tony Stark had given her.

 

“Once again, I’m so sorry.” The voice said again, and Natasha looked over towards the far side of the room to see a petite Asian woman setting another vase of flowers on the floor, next to a window. She was dressed in a grey light jacket and grey sweat pants, riding low on her hips. “I’m also sorry that I wasn’t here to receive the flowers the past few weeks. You just caught me before my yoga and mixed martial arts class.” She said, coming over to Natasha. “Oh, I’m sorry. I haven’t introduced myself. I’m-“

 

“Kagome Higurashi, heiress of Sesshoumaru Takahashi.” Natasha said automatically. She had looked over the woman’s profile in S.H.I.E.L.D’s network, when she was ‘asked’ by Tony to bring flowers to the mysterious woman.

 

“I’m sorry that I had to take you away from your plans.” Kagome said, as she stood next to her.

 

“I have no plans for the day.” Natasha airily replied.

 

“Then do you want to go to my yoga and mixed martial arts class with me? I’m in desperate need of female company.” Kagome exclaimed, pleading. “I’ve been in the company of males for a long time and need some girl time.” She rolled her eyes heavenward dramatically. “I’ll also pay for your time too.” She weaseled in.

 

After some down-on-all-knees begging, Natasha finally agreed. She was in need of female company too. Ever since Tony and Pepper split, the home base at Stark Towers seemed to be filled with testosterone. “Would you like to borrow some clothing?”

 

Natasha looked down at herself and simply nodded after taking in the black jeans and flimsy black shirt.

 

XXXXX

 

“How did you afford the apartment complex?” Natasha suddenly blurted out as she and the people in the yoga class were going from the Downward Facing Dog to the Cobra Pose.

 

“I was looking for a place to stay after moving here in New York and Sesshoumaru suggested that I use the place he brought for the time that he was staying in New York.” Kagome murmured, dressed in a black sports bra and black spandex sport shorts, as they moved back to the Downward Facing Dog. “But it turns out that he actually brought it for me, while I’m staying here for my studies in school.”

 

The class simultaneously lifted their right leg up, nice and high. Then bended it at the knee towards their back, stretching the muscles. Sadly to say, Natasha wasn’t that flexible like Kagome whose foot touched her back. “I got so mad at him. The floor costs an entire fortune and if I were to pay, it’ll probably cost me over one-hundred years of paychecks.”

 

Then the class arched their right knee towards their left elbow and swept it across their body to the other side. “I ignored him for a long time then realized that he wanted the best for me.” Downward Dog Split was the next pose. “So I eventually gave in, and have been living there, watching the sky change colors.”

 

XXXXX

 

In the next class, Kagome and Natasha sat on the floor; side to side, watching the other people in the class stretch, waiting for their instructor. Both girls were silent, the air around them comfortable and relaxed. In their Yoga class, Natasha found out that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were old family friends, back in Japan and had recently got back in contact.

 

Kagome had also found out that Natasha was living in a house full of males, due to her job. She made a deal with the red head that every Tuesday and Thursday, they would meet up for their weekly Yoga and Mixed Martial Arts and on Monday and Friday, they would spend some girl time together.

 

They both got onto their feet as their instructor came and got into pairs.

 


End file.
